Care
by Cxuchi
Summary: I care about him, okay?


"I'm just worried about him, you know? He's been pushing himself to the limit of where he may injure himself. It's just… I care about him, okay? He means a lot more to me than he might think and I don't want to see him hurt." Poe casted his eyes towards his right the concrete a dark, muscular figure concentrating hard on repairing an engine of an X-Wing.

Poe sighed. He's never dealt with these kinds of feelings before; the guilt, the sorrow, the anxiety. Finn's been overworking himself since Rey had left on her mission to find Luke Skywalker and bring him home to the Resistance's base on D'Qar.

Poe heard a soft, sad whir. He looked back towards his right to notice that BB-8's head was casted down. Poe began to whisper, "Look, buddy, I'm going to give you a top secret mission, will you be able to do it?"

BB-8 shot his head up as fast as he could, loudly chirping and rolling around in circles with excitement! Poe rolled his eyes and muttered, "Shh, this mission is only between you and me. No one else can know about it; not even Finn."

BB-8 beeped with agreement. He was ready to complete his _secret_ mission.

"That's great, buddy! Thank you. Now, I've got to get going or I'm going to have Jessica yelling at me for taking my time. Please look after Finn and if I see even the smallest scratch on him, I won't take you with me to my next mission on Dantooine." BB-8 whirred with worry; he was looking forward to exploring a new planet that he's never been before.

Poe silently got up and went to leave the hanger but he saw that Finn was still clutching his hand, groaning in pain. He started to speed-walk towards Finn, his anxiety spiking.

"Are you okay? Finn, answer me. Are you okay?!" Poe questioned, grabbing Finn's hand assessing the damage caused.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just going to bruise. It's perfectly fine. I'm perfectly fine… and I'm capable to do things myself, so if could you please leave?" Finn muttered with a sense of anger. He was angry at himself; for being the one that needed to be saved… again. After the dual between Kylo Ren and himself and the destruction of Starkiller Base, he copped some pretty severe injuries which lead him to have a personal nurse to look out for him while he was out and about, which then had made him feel like some sort of Toddler just learning how to walk.

"I'm just trying to help so if you could just stay still so I can have the opportunity to look at your hand, that'll be fantastic." Poe Dameron was irritated.

"Just leave!" Finn shouted, exasperated. He doesn't want any help. He doesn't need any help.

"Okay, fine. You can have it your way." Poe sighed and swiftly left the hanger to meet up with Jessica before she started berating him about his tardiness.

BB-8 rolled over towards Finn and chirped with worry, asking him if he was alright.

"You do know that I have no idea what you're saying, right? I don't understand you. It's just all beeps and chirping to me." Finn remarked with annoyance.

BB-8 moved forwards and backwards, trying to resemble a nod. That he understood that Finn couldn't understand him and that it was okay. But, sadly, it wasn't working.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked.

BB-8 chirped with annoyance.

"I still don't understand you." Finn remarked again.

BB-8 chirped louder with annoyance.

"I sti-"

BB-8 chirped even louder with annoyance. He understood the first time. He understands that Finn isn't the intelligent to understand anything of what he's saying, so it'll be better to show him instead. He rolled forward, making some distance between himself and Finn.

"What are you doing?" Finn questioned.

BB-8 ignored him. If Finn and Poe weren't going to get themselves straight and act on their feelings, then he'll just give them a little nudge.

BB-8 leaned backward, emitting a blue hue of a holo-light. It spluttered an image of Poe sitting on a stack of crates, talking to BB-8.

"… what are you doing? What's that red light then? Oh," Poe laughed.. "you're just testing out your lights to see if they work? That's funny because I could've sworn that tiny red light beside your eye meant that you were recording." BB-8 emitted a loud screech and a bunch of beeps… "Oh, so you swear on your datacore that you aren't? That's pretty serious… haha okay, I believe you. Calm down." Poe stood up and started filling the crates with spare parts and ammunition. "BB-8, can I tell you something? I'm scared about Finn. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and all but.. I'm just worried about him, you know? He's been pushing himself to the limit of where he may injure himself. It's just… I care about him, okay? He means a lot more to me than he might think and I don't want to see him hurt."

Finn took a sharp gasp of shock. He's never heard someone openly say that they've cared about him before. His emotions were going wild. He felt warm, cozy and happy. He felt like weight has been lifted off his chest. He needs to tell Poe that he feels the same and quite possibly more.

"I need to find Poe." He whispered and started to leave the hanger.

Once Finn left, BB-8 rolled around and started beeping with excitement.


End file.
